


This Casual Love

by HanabiPC



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanabiPC/pseuds/HanabiPC
Summary: Gulf and Mew have an odd arrangement-- Every time Gulf goes on a date, Khun Phi shows up and secretly assesses his Yai Nong's date. After all, Khun Phi knows best.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 427





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

“I had a nice time, Kom. Sorry I have to cut it short. Our team manager’s waiting for us at the dorm.” 

“Oh? Well... alright. I had a great time, Gulf. Call me? And it was nice meeting you, Mew.”

Kom contemplates on kissing Gulf on the cheek goodbye, which is an acceptable way of concluding a chaste date. But he didn’t need to ponder on it further because Gulf already has his whole body turned to Mew. In fact, the second Mew entered the cafe, Gulf has given him his full attention, completely forgetting the fact that he’s on a date with Kom. 

Sighing, Kom steps out of the cafe, grateful for the automatic sliding glass doors because he has lost every ounce of energy in him to even push a door. 

“So, what do you think, Phi? He’ll bore me to death eventually, right? He is cute though.” 

If Mew were to be honest, he’d agree with Gulf. He just knows the brat well enough to foresee how Kom would struggle to hold Gulf’s attention for more than ten minutes. But he wasn’t keen on the idea of Gulf ditching people after the first date just because Mew doesn’t approve of them. And considering the fact that Gulf goes on dates with both men and women, it’s more disconcerting for Mew that his Nong cannot seem to find someone worth having a second date with. 

But Mew knows he has to put a stop to it. If he was damned to be single forever, he wasn’t going to drag Gulf with him. For some goddamn reason, Gulf believes Mew would know if a certain person is the one for him. So all the previous dates Gulf has gone on end in the same scenario— like a sort of audition wherein Gulf is the casting director but the decision will ultimately be made by the executive producer, Mew. 

It isn’t a setup that they have actually agreed on. In fact, Mew feels horrible that he is “appraising” Gulf’s dates and studying their value. So he makes excuses not to go. But Gulf begs and begs... and when it comes to Gulf, Mew’s convictions crumble.

So after all the excuses that range from believable to outright preposterous, in the end, Mew is forced to show up in the middle of Gulf’s date. 

This time, Mew is switching gears. He has always been honest about his observations and views. But if he needs to hold back a little (which means to hold his sassy tongue) just for Gulf to give people a chance, then so be it. 

“Gulf, not everyone manages to be themselves on a first date. Some are simply shy or just plain awkward during first dates. You didn’t have to lie about having to go home, you know. Maybe when Kom eases up around you, you’ll discover that he’s a cool, fun guy.”

“Nah. I know that you know he’s a bore. Once I get used to his cuteness, I’d unconsciously start ignoring him. I don’t want to be an asshole. Anyway, change topic— where are our dormmates?”

“Run is in a dance studio. Mild and Boat are playing football with friends.”

“So no one’s at the dorm? We’d better go home now, Phi.” 

Gulf’s grin is all too familiar to Mew— if Gulf’s dick had a face, this is how it would smile at the prospect of being alone at home with Mew. 

“Yai Nong, we just did it this morning!”

“So we have a quota now, Phi? Come on. I guarantee you’ll moan louder than you did this morning.”

“Shut up, Gulf. In case you didn’t notice, it’s quiet inside this cafe.”

“Then let’s go home and make some noise.” Gulf flashes his infamous grin once again as he gets up from his seat. Mew would’ve slapped him across the face if he weren’t so cute. And sexy. 

“Alright, but I’m going to rest as soon as we get home. I’ve had a long day, Nong. Please let me rest.” Mew leans closer to the boy and adds, “Besides, we’ve fucked this morning, so that should be enough.” 

“Damn. Just hearing you say we fucked is turning me on.”

Mew rolls his eyes and exits the door.

\---

“Ahhh... Khun Phi! Fuckin’ fuck... it feels so good!” 

Gulf is lying on his side as Mew pounds hard into him from behind. One of Gulf’s legs is hoisted up and hooked in Mew’s arm, giving the older male more room to maneuver his hips. 

Mew should’ve known better than to believe that the innocent spooning Gulf proposed while Mew slumbers will leave him with no slumber at all. The moment Mew gets behind Gulf as the big spoon, the latter wastes no time in rubbing his ass against his Phi’s cock until it is hard enough to punch a hole on both their boxers. Mew curses his own dick for literally having the nerve to go erect despite the exhaustion the rest of his body feels. 

\---

“Explain to me how Gulf going on a date with someone ends with him and Mew in bed together.” 

Mild addresses Boat as they arrive at the dorm. 

At this point, Mew and Gulf are sleeping soundly (fully clothed, fortunately) with Gulf’s long leg draped over Mew’s hip. His face is buried in Mew’s nape. Mew has Gulf’s hands cradled in his chest as he snores softly. 

The roommates are aware of the benefits enjoyed by Khun Phi and Yai Nong as “friends”. It is an open secret. Somehow, not Run, Boat, or even the nosey Mild has managed to ask the two about their unusual bond and/or feelings for each other. 

“Boat, why don’t you ask Mew what’s really going on? You’re one of his best friends anyway.”

“Mild, Mew is as tight-lipped about Gulf as you are about your sexual preference.”

Mild pushes Boat outside the room and chases his laughing friend around their dorm while angrily waving his fist in the air. 

\---

“Hey, guys, I’m home!”

Run is welcomed by the sight of Mild and Boat in a tangled ball on the floor outside their door, giggling and tickling each other like little girls in a pajama party. 

As he goes inside the room he shares with his four friends, he finds Mew and Gulf sleeping in a position that screams gay love. 

Run drops his gym bag on the floor and tugs off his jersey. 

“I should’ve picked the two-person room. If only that guy Mawin weren’t rumored to be the biggest gossip in campus.” 

\---

“Boat, I am not dissing those people on purpose. Come on, we all love our youngest friend. Do not blame me if I can’t easily find someone good enough for Gulfie.”

Boat actually took Mild’s advice and spoke to Mew about Gulf. 

“Mew, I am not going to play dumb about you playing dumb about Gulf’s feelings. We all know the kid’s infatuated with you. If you honestly believe he isn’t, then I’ve given you more credit for your intelligence than you deserve.”

“Alright, Boat. The operative word is ‘infatuated’. He just needs to fall in love with someone for real. And you know falling in love isn’t a common occurrence. Not all of us are addicted to love like you.”

“I’m gonna ignore the subtle insult just so we can make progress in this conversation. Mew...” Boat holds his breath and then releases a very audible sigh. 

“...Gulf isn’t going to fall in love with anyone while you two are sleeping together.”

“What?! W-we’re not... it’s not--“

“Mew, we live in a small dorm. All three of us know that you and Gulf are fucking each other, okay?” 

“Boat, you guys got it all wrong--“

“Mew, please! We are not stupid, blind, or deaf! And just so you know, the night I knocked on the bathroom door and you two were inside, I knew you lied when you said you were applying ointment on the scratches on Gulf’s back which he got from his hiking trip with friends.”

“No, it was’t a li--“

“Mew Suppasit! Stop fucking lying to me! When I went inside the bathroom afterwards, I slipped and fell on my bum. You know why? I slipped on cum and actually landed my ass on it! If Mild hadn’t stopped me, I would’ve freaked out on you two!”

Mew suddenly lost his voice. And neck-muscle strength, as his face falls on his chest while he avoids looking at his friend. 

“That’s right. You two panicked and were so in a hurry to vacate the bathroom that you forgot to clean up. It was gross, Mew! I slipped and fell on your semen. Or maybe it was Gulf’s.”

“It was mine. I swallowed Gulf’s.”

Mew slapped his own mouth before hiding his face behind his hands. 

“Mew, no more lies. It’s just me. I’m supposed to be your best friend. When did you and Gulf start sleeping together?

“I don’t remember anymore, Boat. It started with just... stuff, you know. It’s not like we went all the way the first time we kissed. It started with kisses... and then touches. Little experimentations here and there. And first lessons for Gulf.”

“You, his Khun Phi, were the one who popped his cherry?”

Mew sank his chin in his chest once again. 

“I’m practically all his firsts, Boat.”

“Hey, look at me. It’s too late to feel embarrassed. We are going to help Gulf. But hearing the truth from you, it’s no wonder Gulf’s so hung up on you, Mew. I mean, you gave him a taste of heaven. Over and over.” Boat snorts through the last sentence and ends up chuckling. 

“Oy, stop laughing! There’s nothing funny about our sexual encounters. They were all damn hot! You have no idea!”

“Oh I do. I’m actually jealous.”

“What?! What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing. Anyway, Mew, Gulf needs to go on dates... real dates wherein he actually gets laid.”

Mew gulps. It suddenly hits him how the thought of Gulf being intimate with somebody else is sickening to him.

Is he being too possessive? He must be so lonely that he has unconsciously attuned himself to this whole thing— to having Gulf in his life for the kind of physical and emotional bonding his soul requires. 

“Hello? Are you still in there, Mew?”

“Sorry, Boat. I was just thinking of the people Gulf has gone on a date with... those that, maybe, deserve another shot. Actually, i’ve been thinking about it too. I even encouraged Gulf to go on another date with Kom, the last fella he went out with.”

“You mean the guy Gulf went on a date with yesterday before coming back here to have you fuck his brains out?”

“Shut up, Boat. I’m serious. I tried convincing Gulf to give the guy another chance.”

“Good. So does this mean we’re going to help him? Gulf’s no longer a kid. He needs to learn how to live a normal life... date like a normal person and experience romance. How long does he plan to just keep banging his Phi? It isn’t healthy for you too, Mew. At least Gulf goes on dates. You never go. Before you know it, you’re approaching middle age without anyone or anything to keep you warm at nights except the memory of screwing your hot little Nong.”

For all the sense Boat is making, Mew is feeling his whole existence shrinking into insignificance. Why didn’t he see the pathos in this situation sooner? 

Mew closes his eyes and sees a picture of Gulf’s smile in his head and realizes he lives for that. And it is not fair to either of them. 

“Do you want to do this, Mew? I’ll give you time to think it through.”

“No, I don’t need time, Boat.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m determined to do the right thing.” (Because I love him.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who read this & the first chapter. Let me know if this is interesting so far because I'm doing major revisions on the original, and I'm not sure if you guys like this kind of story premise for MewGulf. :-D Hope you all have a nice day/night!

CHAPTER 2

“She’s actually nice, Yai Nong. I think you should take her out this weekend since we don’t have any schedu--oh god… aahh!”

Mew grabs a handful of jet black wavy hair nestled between his thighs as he feels himself being deep-throated. But in seconds, Mew is bucking his hips up to chase the mouth that is sliding away from his rock-hard cock. “Don’t stop, baby.”

“Oh I will if you don’t stop talking about my date. Who does that in the middle of getting his dick sucked?” Gulf is now sitting on his knees, wiping the corners of his lips with his knuckles.

Mew looks at the beautiful naked boy between his legs and then at the ceiling. Catching his breath, Mew realizes how terribly torn he is between basking in intimacy with Gulf and doing what he’s supposed to do, the right thing to do. For Gulf’s sake.

In the middle of his reverie, Mew feels the mattress sink at his side. Gulf’s skin burns his own as the younger male is now lying down beside him and looking at the ceiling too. Mew knows this is it… it’s now or never. He needs to help Gulf and it has to start with omitting this primal benefit in their friendship.

Mew sits up on the bed. He is about to bring up the topic of another date with Puifai once again when he feels Gulf’s soft small hand caressing his back.

“What’s the matter, Phi? Did I ruin the mood?”

Mew wants to tell him ‘no’… that there is nothing Gulf has done to ruin the mood. In fact, Gulf merely breathing near him can get him in the mood anywhere, any day. But the truth won’t help. Not this time.

“I think I’m just distracted. I’m sorry, Yai Nong. Just rest, okay? I’ll be in the living room.”

Mew moves to slide off the bed when he hears Gulf’s frail voice. “Give me a hug before you go outside?”

Mew doesn’t know if it’s guilt he feels because his actions had an effect on Gulf’s confidence, thus the uncertainty in the boy’s voice. Or perhaps it’s his automatic affirmative response to Gulf making any kind of request from him. Or maybe it is simply the unresolved sexual tension (he did get an unfinished blowjob, after all).

Whatever it is, it leads Mew straight into Gulf’s arms. (It’s love.)

Their hug is tight but tender and warm. But Gulf’s torso is suspended in air, having reached out to hug Mew from lying down. So as Gulf resumes his resting position on the bed, he has consequently taken Mew with him. It just didn’t occur to Gulf to let go of their embrace.

Mew, on the other hand, is painfully aware that he is back on the bed with Gulf… that they are both still very naked… and that Gulf is still as enticingly beautiful as ever. And this awareness has caused him to easily melt into the kiss that Gulf initiates. 

‘This will be the last time’… Mew promises himself.

\--

Mew thinks he can still make the last time count… to prove to Gulf and to himself that the boy’s welfare matters more to him than his own.

“Yai Nong…” Mew begins breathlessly as he slides in and out of Gulf in a leisurely pace. “…Nothing feels better than having your cock glide through a wet hole. Look at me… nothing feels better.”

The look on Mew’s face and the steady rhythm of his slow pumping are driving Gulf crazy. He rolls his hips so he can feel Mew’s cock all around inside his hole. They groan loudly at the waves of pleasure both their movements are creating.

“Fuck, Gulf, stay still. I don’t want to cum yet, baby.” 

Gulf obeys and he keeps his hips steady while Mew continues to drill into him.

“You know, a woman’s hole keeps lubricating itself. So imagine how good it will feel to pump into her.”

Gulf’s half-closed eyes pop open. “Khun P--"

“Ssshhh, baby, just enjoy what I’m doing… but I also want you to understand what I’m saying, okay?”

Mew thrusts in deeper and with great force, causing Gulf’s head to hit the bed’s headboard. The pleasure is too intense that Gulf could only nod and forget about his objection.

From slow-pumping, Mew is now ramming hard into Gulf while gripping the bed frame so he can use his hips in full force. In spite of the physical effort, Mew speaks to Gulf over the latter’s moans.

“When you do this… you will see her as a beautiful mess… her long hair sprawled all over the pillow… her breasts jiggling as you pound into her… her slender legs spread apart… and her sweet voice crying out your name.”

Mew feels his tears falling along with the sweat dripping down from his scalp. He grabs Gulf’s cock and jerks him off while slamming into Gulf like it was the last time, or actually because it is. It doesn’t take long for Gulf to orgasm, spilling his load all over Mew’s hand. Mew pushes himself into Gulf as deeply as he can as he releases his own load. “Oh baby…” (I love you)

Gulf shudders when Mew pulls out of him, the latter’s cum oozing out and tickling the area around Gulf’s hole.

Mew grabs his discarded shirt from the floor and wipes Gulf and himself.

“Another thing— heterosexual sex is less messy. You deal with the explosion of just one party.” Mew’s laugh earns a stare from Gulf because it doesn’t sound like Mew’s usual, natural laugh, which Gulf enjoys hearing.

“Khun Phi, is something wrong? And were you crying earlier?”

“Crying? Of course not, Yai Nong. That was sweat, not tears.”

“Well… I just… it’s just strange that you kept bringing Puifai up while…”

“You know, Yai Nong, I just don’t want you to waste time. She’s a catch, you know that? And when you two went on a date, I saw how much she likes you. I’m sure there are others who are interested in her, so hurry up!”

“You really think she’s a catch? So you like her… for me?”

“Yeah! She’s a nice girl. Take her out after your game on Saturday.”

“But, Phi, we always do our role-play thingy when we don’t have Saturday night schedules because our roommates always make individual plans. It’s been a long time since we last did that. Was it last month when we did pilot and flight attendant?”

“Gulf, is that really more important than the prospect of finding true love?”

“But I already have an idea for Saturday, Khun Phi. You’ll dress up as a Chakri Dynasty prince and I will be the commander of the Royal Guards. You can borrow costumes from the Theater Guild since you’re one of their respected seniors and their best actor.” 

“What?! You want me to borrow costumes from the guild so we can have sex in those?”

“Come on, Phi! It’ll be fun. We’ll pretend that you summoned me in court because I just got back from a deadly battle, which I had won, and the prince is going to reward me richly.” And there it is again... Gulf’s dick smile.

Mew knows how this will go down— Gulf will beg and he will give in. But then again, it’s now or never.

“Gulf, you will go on a date with Puifai. I am not free on Saturday, anyway, because I… I actually have a date!”

Gulf jumps up from the bed, his dangling deflated dick distracts Mew.

“What?! A date? Who’s the bastard?”

“I’m going out with-- wait, why is he a bastard? He’s not. He’s really nice. In fact, he’s good friends with my brother Tong. I’ve known him since I was little and it turns out he’s had a crush on me like forever.” Mew chuckles, quite nervously. “I’ve hung out with him several times at our house. I think it’s time we went on an actual date.”

In his mind, Mew wonders if his and Gulf's dates with other people on Saturday will be a role play after all.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

“Gulf, why are we here inside the car? It’s a restaurant parking lot. Why aren’t we going inside the restaurant?” 

(Because Mew is in there with that fuckin’ senior. And the car is strategically parked here where I can see them through the giant glass window.)  
“Because, Puifai, I can’t do this in there...”

Gulf reaches over to the passenger seat to kiss Puifai. She then pushes him back and climbs over to straddle him. 

Gulf is so surprised by Puifai’s moves that it freezes him for a moment before he tries to figure out if this is turning him on or simply bothering him. 

As Puifai gets busy planting kisses on his neck, Gulf’s eyes travel to the restaurant window where he sees Mew and San laughing at the same time. Gulf hears the sound of Mew’s vigorous laughter in his head, and it goes on and on until Puifai’s grinding disrupts his imaginings. 

“Talk to me when you do stuff like these. And call me baby,” Gulf says, part-requesting, part-commanding.

“Okay... so you like this... baby?” Puifai kisses his neck and sucks on it seconds later to make her mark.

“Can you make your voice deeper? It sounds a bit shrilly.”

Puifai raises an eyebrow but begins to speak in the lowest tone she could muster as she continues grinding her hips. Sensing no response from Gulf, Puifai stops and cups his face with one hand.

“Is there something wrong, Gulf?”

“Just wait here. I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Gulf is out of the car before Puifai could even protest.

\---

Gulf is already face to face with Mew, who has stood from his seat at the small dinner table, when he realizes how reckless he had been to barge inside the restaurant. Fortunately, San excused himself to go to the restroom. Both Mew and Gulf know that he was just polite and considerate enough to give them some privacy.

“Gulf, what the hell are you doing interrupting my date?”

Gulf’s rational thought just a second ago is suddenly forgotten as he becomes profusely annoyed by Mew’s tone... he had just spoken to Gulf as if he’s a stranger. (And all because of this San guy?) 

“Tell me... what was so funny that had you laughing like crazy and throwing your head back like that?”

“Seriously, Gulf? That’s an issue? Let me ask you this… have I ever laughed in a different way?”

“Fine! But I bet what he said isn’t that funny! You just wanted your long milky veiny neck on full display for him! If he were a vampire, you would’ve been turned that very second.”

“I’m not the one with a hickey on my neck so shut the fuck up.”

“Wait, what?” Gulf touches around his neck. 

“Wow! You’re actually pretending you don’t know?! Gosh, Gulf, you are a character! Just go back to her. Why were you watching us anyway? Your girlfriend’s not hot enough to get you stiff? Know what… maybe I’ll get a hickey tonight too so that you and I will have matching marks!”

\---

[Angry sex. A pitfall for non-couples who are trying to get on with their individual lives but end up getting irrationally jealous when the other finds a romantic prospect.]

Mew is angrier now than he was before he and Gulf had sex inside Gulf’s car. 

How could he have allowed this to happen? He and Gulf were on the right path—they were both on dates with nice people. They are so nice that they didn’t see through the lie they were told that the team manager just requested an emergency meeting with his team captain, Gulf, and is on the way to the restaurant. They are so nice that San even offered to drive Puifai home as a favor for Gulf whom Mew seems to care so much about, and Puifai didn’t even utter a single complaint to Gulf.

And what commenced after that was a sort of battle— Gulf dragged Mew inside the restaurant’s restroom for a violent make-out and groping session, determined to wipe off any memory in Mew’s head of the restaurant being a romantic date venue with San. Gulf feels triumphant when Mew’s pre-cum wets his entire palm.

But it was just foreplay. The soon-to-be-regretted angry sex takes place inside Gulf’s car, which is the spot Mew believes he must reclaim, for he was under the impression that Gulf banged Puifai in the backseat. 

When both have sullied the leather seat with their cum, Mew and Gulf are breathless and panting. And they both know it isn’t because of the furious sexual act or the cramped space… it’s because they find themselves irreverently trapped.

Mew pulls up his pants and buttons his shirt before unlocking his side of the car.

“Phi, where are you going?” 

“I’m going to walk home, Gulf. The dorm isn’t far from here.”

“But why do—“

“Gulf, please. I need to be alone right now.”

Mew opens the door and shuts it forcefully as soon as he has stepped out.

Gulf doesn’t know for sure if the wind that blew in that moment is trapped inside the car and is therefore responsible for the sudden chill he’s feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Despite the silent treatment Mew is giving him, Gulf cannot bring himself to regret intruding on Mew’s date last night and initiating sex. But that is not to say that he is pleased with himself. The sad look on Mew’s face when he left Gulf in the car haunts him. 

So for the first time since his intimate relations with Mew began, Gulf opens up about his Phi to their roommates, hoping for some clarity.

“I don’t understand why you didn’t just go through with your date with Puifai,” Mild says with frustration. 

“She was all over me. It didn’t look like she had a nice dinner date in mind.”

Run chuckles. “Well, you took her to a parking lot! Besides, I don’t think any guy would complain if his date wanted him for dinner instead of an actual meal.”

“I know, but... it just felt… weird. She was mashing her small breasts against my chest. It was constricting... I felt cramped. Not in a hot way like dancing in a jam-packed club but more like being in a subway train during rush hour. And her hands are so small, like a child’s, so being touched by her kinda freaked me out. Plus her hair gets all over my face & it feels itchy. Her moans are too girly and a bit exaggerated like in porn. I usually get turned on by a deep, low voice. And her skin’s great but it gets too flushed and sweaty. It’s not the nice kind of pale that radiates with moonlight. Have you looked at Mew’s skin with only the light coming from the window at night?”

At this point, Mild is shaking his head. Run is about to answer Gulf’s question but the latter continues his ramblings. 

“She smells nice but she doesn’t smell like Khun... I mean, her scent is too floral. I like musky. I’ve mentioned that her skin’s nice, right? But it isn’t--“

“Yes, yes. We get it. Mew’s skin is perfect.” Run cannot decide if he’s amused or bothered by Gulf’s fixation on Mew.

Mild brings his palms down on the kitchen table— a gesture that they know means that the boy is about to say something important.

“It’s as simple as this, Gulf... Puifai doesn’t sound, smell, and feel like Mew because she is not Mew. The problem isn’t Puifai’s inadequacy; it’s the fact that you want Mew.”

“How do you move on from someone like Khun Phi?” Gulf whispers. He was actually addressing himself and not his friends. 

Boat clears his throat. “Just do it for Mew. If you really care about him, let him live his life.” 

“Why thank you, Boat, for gracing this conversation with your voice...” Mild is forced to stop when Run taps his hand. 

“Gulf, I know you’re still very young, but you have to be mature about this. The way you’re being possessive about Mew is childish and, I’m sorry to say this, selfish. Give him a chance to meet people and find happiness. San is a good senior to us and a good friend to P’Tong. He’s a great guy. He’s even too nice for Mew! Mew will have the poor guy eating out of the palm of his hand.” Run laughs. 

The boys joined Run in laughter except for Gulf. 

For the first time in his life, Gulf realized he doesn’t have everything he wants, like what he thought all along. But he couldn’t care less about the privileges he inadvertently had as an only child of a well-off couple that owns a posh beach resort. He could only think of one thing he wanted to keep. He closed his eyes and sees Mew’s face smiling, laughing, frowning... all those nuances that make him so attractive. Gulf recalls the way Mew’s eyes go white and his jaw drops whenever Gulf sucks him until near orgasm. And the way Mew gets furious when pumping into Gulf that all his teeth are showing and his nose all wrinkled. The way Mew smiles contentedly at him whenever they cuddle, and even the contemplative and worried look on his face when he thinks Gulf has fallen asleep beside him. 

The doorbell jolts Gulf back into reality. 

“P’San! Hey, man. How are you?” 

\---

Gulf hates the fact that everyone is right about San. The man is decent, amiable, and genuinely nice. 

But what he hates more is to have this rubbed on his face by his own friends. 

“What a cool fella. But why didn’t he check with Mew before coming over? He came here for nothing,” Mild blurted out while dumping the beer cans in a garbage bag. 

“Well, he wanted to surprise Mew. But he said he’s glad he was able to hang out with us.” Run is putting the throw pillows back on the couch. 

“He’s really nice, isn’t he? And handsome too! Mew’s lucky. And he’s very tall. Mew will enjoy leaning up a bit to kiss him.” Boat is fishing another piece from the bucket of chicken wings San brought. 

“Just shut the fuck up, all of you!” 

The three turn their heads and are greeted by the haze of Gulf speeding out of the room and slamming the door behind him. 

Run turns to his roommates...

“Shit. Is he actually in love with Mew?”


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

It is the wee hours of the morning.

Mew enters the dorm as stealthily as possible, hoping to find everyone—especially Gulf—fast asleep.

To his relief, he sees Gulf sleeping on the couch on their floor’s lobby. He tiptoes past him but upon reaching the bedroom door, Mew realizes he doesn’t have the heart to leave Gulf there. The boy never falls asleep on the couch, so it is clear as day that Gulf had been waiting for him. And even if Gulf had fallen deep in slumber, Mew winces at the idea of the discomfort his Yai Nong will wake up to: a sore back and cold limbs.

Mew then gently sits on the couch, on the little space left there by Gulf’s folded legs. He taps Gulf’s thigh repeatedly until the latter stirs.

“Khun Phi, you’re home.”

“Why are you not sleeping on your bed, Yai Nong?”

Gulf sits up while yawning and rubbing his half-shut eyes— a sight too cute for Mew that he has to look away before he kisses Gulf’s lids as he usually does whenever the boy is sleepy.

“I wanted to talk. What happened last time was--“

Mew holds his hand up to gesture for Gulf to stop.

“Gulf, let’s not talk about that anymore. I’m not mad at you for it. We both consented to it, so let’s just leave it at that.”

Gulf breathes a sigh of relief and scoots closer to Mew. He wraps his arms around the older’s waist.

“I’m happy to hear that, Phi. Things can finally go back to normal.”

Gulf then docks his head and starts kissing Mew’s neck while his hand crawls over the older male’s thigh. Mew, however, jolts up, leaving Gulf bewildered as he remains seated on the couch.

“Gulf, this is not normal! What are we, anyway? You are my nong! We’re roommates, brothers, and friends. You and I both know that we’re not supposed to be lovers!”

At this juncture, Gulf is already standing.

“I don’t care what we’re supposed to be called! We’re just supposed to do what we want! Tell me what you want, Phi!”

“Gulf... I… I want to give P’San a chance. He’s a good guy. He’ll be good for me. But more than that, I want to give you a chance... a chance to live the kind of life you deserve.”

“I don’t understand, Phi! You talk as if you’re doing me a favor by dumping me! What do you think this is?!”

‘What is this?’ Mew knows in his heart how he feels about Gulf. Yet he feels it is just justification for inducting Gulf into an intimate relationship with him. Even if it was Gulf who had cheekily initiated their first time together, the boy was only seventeen then. Guilt gnaws at Mew whenever Gulf is on a date because he believes that person could be a suitable match for Gulf and one he could be in a normal relationship with. And even if he himself is grappling with the definition of normal, Mew knows what is conventional and he also knows Gulf will have it easier in life if he conforms with these conventions. 

Mew’s eyes are now stained with tears as he looks directly at Gulf. “I corrupted you.”

Mew’s words feel like ice water thrown at Gulf’s face. His shoulders drop, but Gulf tries to muster all the strength left in him to look at Mew with his chin up.

“If you love me, that wouldn’t even cross your mind. I never doubted that you love me like a nong, little brother, or a baby. But I didn’t think I was alone in believing our love has evolved into something more.”

Gulf walks out of the room, and for Mew it feels like the boy just walked out of his life forever.

Gulf has conceded, but why isn’t Mew happy? Or relieved, at the very least?

Love…

Mew couldn’t believe it was Gulf who was the first to utter this word between them.

‘Does Gulf’s love make my own love for him no longer mere justification?’ Mew sighs but it doesn't do anything about the weight inside his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The regular and more intensive training for the football team’s upcoming championship games couldn’t come at a better time. It gives Gulf the distraction he needs and the time away from each other that he and Mew seem to require. 

Though Gulf always enjoys playing on the field to the point of physical strain, having sore legs and thighs have become bittersweet for him... because the only other time he feels these delightful aches is after making love with Mew. 

Making love. That’s what it has always been. ‘For me, at least,’ Gulf thinks. 

Now that he needs to move on from his Khun Phi, who also happens to be his first love, Gulf struggles to dismiss the thought that someone else now is going to experience leg cramps with Mew. A certain San Pattarabut. 

Nevertheless, football is Gulf’s other love, so the next two weeks pass with him actually experiencing highs. He realizes that sports is the best therapy for heartache. That is, until championship season wraps and he finds himself in the dorm on a free weekend. 

Mild and Boat’s eyes are glued to the sports channel and Run is singing a Korean song with his earphones on. Mew’s bed is empty and he isn’t inside taking a shower because the bathroom door is wide open.

“Where’s P’Mew?” Gulf finds himself asking, even though he is determined to ‘move on’. 

Mild replies with his eyes still on the tube. “He just left an hour ago. P’San is taking him to Pattaya for the weekend.”

And just like that, all the progress Gulf has made over the past couple of weeks crumbles down with him as he slumps on a chair. 

Gulf’s chest tightens and his head spins with unsavory thoughts of Mew’s silky white limbs entangled with San’s. His heart broke when he walked out on Mew in their last conversation. But Gulf is certain that the full brunt of the heartbreak is hitting him this very moment. 

Gulf looks around the dorm, which has been the venue of all their trysts: the dull beige-colored wall, mismatched furniture, cramped bathroom with cracked tiles, and wrought iron single beds with ugly sheets. 

He used to be happy staying in the dorm, epecially when he and Mew are alone. It dawns on Gulf that it looks nothing special and it’s actually a place fitting for experimentations, quickies, or simply for getting off. And now Mew is in Pattaya. With P’San. The wealthy senior must have rented a luxurious villa with a terrace room where Mew will have a view of the sea while he comes. And they will have candle-lit meals on the balcony or by the shore. Gulf is suddenly reminded of the cup noodle dinners he and Mew share on the giant rug on the floor after growing famished from an hourlong fuck. 

“That rich bastard just wants to fuck P’Mew all weekend.”

“No, Gulf. He can do that in his posh condo. It’s a weekend getaway. He’s just being romantic.”

Gulf hates that Mild is always right. 

The pain is too much that Gulf doubts he’ll survive by suffering in silence and waiting to get over Mew. He must take action.

Gulf briskly wipes the tears that have gathered in his eyes. 

“Guys... I need your help.”

This time Mild takes his eyes off the TV.

“What kind of help, Gulf?”

“Help me prepare a romantic dinner date. I want candles, flowers, violin, the works!”

“Gulf, you must know when to stop. Mew is already seein-“

“It’s not for him. I’m going to ask Puifai to be my girlfriend.”

~~~~~

Hi guys! Sorry about the angst. It's an important buildup for the next chapters. Speaking of which, there are only a few chapters left in this fic. Thank you for reading. Comments are appreciated. Have a good day/night! :-)


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

“What do you think, Boat? Navy blue or light gray?” Gulf enters the living room, holding up two blazers.

“Hmm... I think I like navy blue better.”

Gulf presses the blue blazer in front of him and studies his reflection on the full-length mirror on the closet door.

“But you can never go wrong with gray, P’Mew always says.”

“If you value his opinion on fashion more, go ask him then.”

“He isn’t here, Boat. And even if he were home...” Gulf pauses, his gaze suddenly blank.

Run arrives just in time to break the ice.

“Gulf, I already spoke with the restaurant owner. They’re cordoning off the garden terrace from other patrons. It’s all yours. You can decide on the decorations and the setup for the string quartet.”

“Oh. Thanks, Run. I asked Mild’s help in setting the place up. I don’t know what the hell I should do with it.”

Run shoots a concerned look at Boat, who just shrugs before heading out the door.

“Boat, where are you going? What am I going to wear?”

“Gulf, you’re a big boy. Besides, you’re gonna discard your clothes after an hour or two.” Boat snickers and slams the door shut.

For all the preparations he had drafted in his head, Gulf finds it funny that he didn’t think of the post-dinner intimacy. Truth be told, Gulf had never been intimate with anyone other than Mew.

‘Well, he said it’s going to be awesome. He even showed me,’ Gulf tells himself. And that’s when Gulf starts recalling how Mew whispered and raved about heterosexual sex while they were fucking.

Normally, the thought of getting jiggy with Mew automatically makes Gulf hard. But for some reason, all he feels right now is muted sadness in the pit of his stomach.

Mild stumbles inside the room, almost tripping on his own feet as his face is covered with the huge bouquet of flowers he’s holding.

Gulf picks up a single blue rose that has fallen on the floor and stares at it, seemingly lost in thought.

“Gulf, put that back in here with the rest.”

“It’s just one rose, Mild. That bouquet has A LOT of other flowers.”

“What are you going to do with that, anyway?”

\--

“I thought you won’t be back until tomorrow. Anyway, how was the honeymoon in Pattaya?” Boat plops himself on the single-seater couch across Mew inside their favorite coffee shop.

“Thanks for coming to meet me, Boat. I didn’t want to go straight to the dorm. Anyway, I didn’t go to Pattaya with P’San.”

“Wait, what? Why?”

Mew takes a sip of his coffee. “You know why.”

“No, I don’t. The last time we talked you said you want to give P’San a chance because he’s a great guy, a good catch… and it’ll be good for Gulf to date someone for real, blah blah blah. So where were you for three days?”

“I went home to clear my head. My family went on a trip out of town so I had the place all to myself. Perfect timing.”

“And--?”

“And what?”

“Are you dating or dumping P’San?”

“I can’t date him, Boat. He’s too kind and he’s practically a friend to our entire family. I can’t let him deal with my hang-ups. Anyway, how’s Yai Nong?”

“I knew it.”

“Knew what?”

“It’s because of Gulf.”

“Just answer me, Boat. How is he?”

Boat clears his throat. “Well, he’s going on an elaborately planned date tonight, complete with flowers, music, etcetera. It’s a grandiose romantic date.”

“Oh! Well, good for him. With whom?”

Boat used to think he knows his best friend inside out. But at the moment he cannot seem to read Mew.

“He’s going to ask Puifai to be his girlfriend.”

Mew is taking too long sipping his coffee that Boat could no longer stand the delay in his friend’s response.

“Look, Mew, I’m really sorry.”

Mew finally puts his cup down. “Why are you apologizing, Boat?”

“I encouraged you to push Gulf away because I thought it would be best for you both.”

“Boat, we did the right thing. Look at the progress he’s making. Our Gulf’s going to have a girlfriend! And Puifai would be a fool not be in it for the long haul. That’s his future right there.”

Mew is smiling at this point but Boat is absolutely freaked out because Mew’s teeth are showing but his eyes are vacant.

“For all it’s worth, I’m really sorry, Mew. You’re in love with Gulf. And he’s in love with you.”

“But—“

“Mew, he only thought of this extravagant date after finding out that you’re spending the weekend with P’San in Pattaya.”

\--

Mew steps inside the empty dorm room and slowly opens the door to the bathroom to check if anyone is in there. No one is home but his careful movement is his way of striking a balance since he is in turmoil inside.

The strong scent of Gulf’s perfume, which he only wears on special occasions, lingers inside the room.

‘He’s really going for it. He’s going to be with her.’

Feeling his knees weaken, Mew quickly walks towards his bed but stops when he sees something on it. There is a blue rose on the mattress with a note under it. Mew’s heartbeat quickens as he picks up the rose and reads the note…

Goodbye, my love. Be happy.  
Hello, Khun Phi. Let’s be friends again.  
Your Yai Nong, Gulf 

~~~~~

Hi guys! I'm sure we're all celebrating the good news (TTTS season 2). This means more more more MewGulf content which will definitely inspire more MG fanfics.  
Speaking of fics, this one is about to be concluded as the next chapter I will post will be the last chapter. Let me know your thoughts on this fic. Comments from readers are what feed us writers. :-D

Thank you for reading and showing love for this humble contribution to the MG fandom. Take care. <3 

\- Hanna


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of "This Casual Love". 
> 
> The title of this fic is inspired by Tharn's line in the memorable ankle kiss scene... "At least, this casual lover is yours."

CHAPTER 8

“Who else doesn’t feel good about this?”

Boat & Run are surprised by Mild’s question, which is particularly out of the blue, considering Mild’s efforts in setting up the restaurant’s al fresco dining area for Gulf’s romantic date. 

When his friends just shrug and continue going over the string quartet’s song list, Mild approaches them and yanks off the paper from their hands. 

“Gulf’s making a mistake. We should stop him before it’s too late.”

“Relax, Mild. He is not getting married.” Boat smiles his usual cool but coy smile. Mild is mesmerized by it for a moment until he shakes his head and pursues his point. 

“If Mew didn’t go to Pattaya with P’San, it means our Gulf has a chance.”

Boat would’ve agreed with him but he’s already on the phone, giving instructions to the chauffeur who’s picking Puifai up from her apartment. 

Run puts a hand on Mild’s shoulder. “Mild, Gulf is young. Let him make mistakes and learn from them. Besides, Mew was right in the first place about allowing Gulf to have different experiences so he’ll know for sure what he wants.”

“We live in a dorm with Gulf, Run. How can you not see that all this time he has only ever wanted Mew? Why should he waste his time and other people’s time too if it’s clear to him that he loves his Phi?”

“How do you know so much when you haven’t even been in a relationship, Mild?”

“I know how it’s like to be secretly in love with my friend.”

Run doesn’t know if he merely imagined it, but he’s quite certain he saw Mild’s eyes travel to Boat’s direction after his reply. 

\--

Gulf checks the buttons on his long sleeves before climbing the iron spiral stairs leading to the garden terrace. 

He is surprised that he isn’t nervous at all. In fact, he can’t seem to feel any intense emotion at the moment. It’s like he’s just headed to a casual dinner meeting with friends. He admits that he’s disappointed in himself— after all the efforts he and his friends put into the preparations, he can’t even bring himself to feel a tinge of excitement. 

He taps his chest on the spot where his heart is. ‘What’s the matter with you? Have you turned into stone?’

But the next minute, his stone heart melts as he takes in the vision of his date, who is wearing the prettiest shade of pink. 

Gulf is too awestruck that he doesn’t realize his mouth is hanging open and his eyes are widened like a pair of saucers. 

He takes one step towards his date but is unsure how to proceed. Gulf feels like his heart has expanded and occupied the rest of his body because he feels it throbbing all over. 

Luckily, his volatile stance is met with a dazzling smile that silences the chaos inside Gulf. Then, sparkling eyes start searching him for a more stable reaction. 

“I’m sorry. I know it wasn’t me you’re expecting to find here. But I like the whole setup. Really romantic. I wish it had been for me, but anyway, I came uninvited. I hope you’re not disappointed.”

“I-I’m a... This is a surprise, Khun Phi. B-but where is Puifai?”

Mew takes a step closer. 

“We shouldn’t be playing around with people’s feelings, you know. Especially of good people. I spoke with Puifai before she started getting ready for your date. Actually, I just asked her a question.”

Gulf takes one step closer too.

“What did you ask her?”

“Do you see it, Puifai? Do you see it when Gulf looks at you? Do you see love? Or even just the beginnings of it? Because I do. I see it when he looks at me.”

\--

Mild approaches the string quartet and asks them to go downstairs to the banquet hall to have dinner. He isn’t comfortable seeing them watching Mew and Gulf, who have not been exchanging words for several minutes now because their mouths are busy devouring the other. 

\--

“I can’t believe you went to such great lengths just to ask Puifai to be your girlfriend! She’d say yes to you even if you had asked her through a text message.” Mew’s head, as expected, is thrown back as he releases his boisterous laughter. 

“Shut up, Phi! I thought you were honeymooning with that ridiculously tall bastard in Pattaya. I felt desperate to move on quickly! Seriously, that nearly killed me.”

Mew stops laughing and reaches across the table to grab Gulf’s hands. 

“I’m sorry I almost messed it up. But I guess my temporary meltdown served a purpose. You wouldn’t have mentioned ‘love’ otherwise. And we would still be playing our silly games.”

“No more games. You’re all mine, Mew Suppasit. And tonight is our first date.”

“No, Gulf. It’s not our first date. We’ve gone on sixteen dates in total. Because all the dates you’ve gone on end with us being together.”

Gulf’s eyes disappear behind his risen cheeks as he smiles so big. Mew couldn’t help but reach over to pinch his chin.

“Oh my god. My boyfriend can kill me with cuteness.”

The mention of ‘boyfriend’ makes Gulf’s grin even wider, and this triggers a hysterical laughter from Mew. 

“Uhm, do you lovebirds mind if we join you?” Run asks. He, Mild, & Boat are huddled together. Boat, though standing, is already dipping a bread stick in the pesto sauce. 

Mew’s face lights up and he moves to sit beside Gulf to make room for the three. 

“Of course. We’ll be happier, in fact.”

\--

After wearing themselves out by eating, laughing, and talking endlessly about random topics, the boys sit back, smiling at each other. It seems that they are all in silent agreement that this has been their best night out together.

Nevertheless, Mew and Gulf have a love to consummate and it’ll be difficult for them to delay it further, especially that they’ve both practically eaten with one hand all throughout dinner because their other hands are under the table, doing explorations.

After the couple leaves, Run hurriedly gets on his feet. 

“I gotta go. It’s Kpop night at P’Jeed’s Bar. You two should stay. I ordered red wine and dessert for you. Bye!”

Run could be The Flash, considering the speed of his departure. 

“That was weird. What’s up with him?” Boat’s eyebrows are scrunched as he tries to follow Run with his eyes. 

Mild pauses before answering. He was going to say ‘it’s nothing’ but then he thinks of Gulf and the bravery his best friend exhibited as he came to terms with his feelings for Mew. It would be utterly shameful for an outspoken guy like him to keep hiding his true feelings.

“Well, I might have mentioned to him in passing that I’m in love with you.”

The red wine Boat just drank shoots out from his mouth. Luckily, Mild is beside him so the liquid went straight to the table.

“Wha-what did you say?”

“You heard me.” Mild takes a sip of his wine. 

Boat’s eyes cannot bulge out any further so he works on finding his voice.

“Fuck, Mild. I’ve always thought of you as unattainable. So I never dared made a move.”

“Are you saying you like me, Boat?”

Mild has turned to his side, facing Boat and looking bold even if he’s as nervous as hell deep inside.

“Do I ‘like’ you? Mild, I always give you the leg part because it’s your favorite chicken part, and you know I can finish a whole bucket all by myself.”

“What does that supposed to mean?”

“It’s food we’re talking about, Mild. Me giving up food for someone. If that isn’t love, I don’t know what it is.”

\--

Mew and Gulf are happily swinging their joined hands as they enter the dorm room. The glow on their faces is accentuated further by the morning light from the windows.

Run shoots them a puzzled look. “Where did you come from? You didn’t spend the night here?”

Mew sits on his bed, dragging Gulf along with him to sit on his lap. 

“We spent the night at the Kanawuts’. Gulf couldn’t wait to tell his mother about us... long story short- we all talked until it was too late for us to go back here, so Mama insisted that we spend the night.”

“Mama?” Gulf grins and starts tickling Mew; the latter retaliates, of course. 

Run looks as startled as he was when the couple arrived home.

“But… when I was sleeping last night, I heard… I heard noises from the bathroom… and I was too embarrassed to bother you two while you…”

Gulf, who is now straddling Mew as he carries on tickling his boyfriend, throws a pillow at Run.

“Hey, just because you heard fucking sounds, you immediately assumed it was us?!”

“Who else would—“

“Good morning, you good-looking bunch!” Mild shuts the bathroom door behind him and hops towards Run until he stops, looking pained.

Mild rests one hand on his lower back and exhales deeply. 

Run throws the pillow on the floor. “Mild, did you and Boat fuck last night?”

“For your information, Run, we didn’t fuck. We made love.”

“Great! Just great! I live in a room with two fucking couples! I’m going to ask Mawin if he has found a roommate. At least his room is just for two!”

“That’s a good idea, Run! Join the fuck! I mean, the fun!” Mild jokes in spite of his sore ass and laughs along with Mew and Gulf at pouty-faced Run. 

\--

Doubt thou the stars are fire;  
Doubt that the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth to be a liar;  
But never doubt I love.  
• William Shakespeare (Hamlet)

\- END -

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's message:

I hope you enjoyed this fic, even just a bit.   
Thanks for reading and for leaving kudos and comments. I appreciate it a lot.   
Thank you for loving Mewgulf. <3 

Hanna

P.S .  
Let me know if you want a bonus role-playing smut to accompany this fic. :-D


	9. BONUS CHAPTER >>> Happy Valentine’s Day, Waanjais! <3

BONUS CHAPTER 

Gulf marches into the hall room clad in a burgundy tunic robe with black leather details characteristic of the uniform of an early dynasty Royal Guard. The bangs of his hair is gathered up in a small ponytail.

For a second, Gulf falters in his confident stride as he gets a full view of Mew, who is seated on the makeshift “throne” wearing layers of royal satin robes in shades of gold, cobalt, and emerald.

Mew has his chin up and his sharp eyes are fixed on Gulf, who almost loses his composure before he reminds himself that he must look valiant in front of his handsome “prince”. Gulf doesn’t know that Mew is also inwardly gasping for he has never seen Gulf in a period costume before. It just so happens that Mew is the actor between them so he manages to keep a straight face.

Gulf gets down on one knee to bow before standing in front of Mew.

“Prince Mew of Siam, your faithful servant & commander of the Royal Guards has returned with happy news. My mission was successful. There will no longer be threats near the borders. The hostile rebels have been dealt with accordingly.”

Mew is impressed that Gulf didn’t snicker or stutter. He is taking his role seriously. And he looks so damn good that Mew is already feeling a rising movement beneath his garments.

“Excellent job, soldier. Allow me to reward your loyalty and valor. You may make a request which I will grant, provided that the request shall not cause any harm to any of my subjects. You can ask for gold, land, a promotion in rank, or even the hand of a maiden in marriage. Anything, just ask and I shall bestow it on you.”

“Your highness, I do not wish to marry any maiden in or out of Siam. I have seen true beauty... the only beauty I wish to gaze at until the end of days. But alas, I am too low in status to even dream of seeking the hand of the most powerful man in Siam in marriage.”

Mew clears his throat. Butterflies in his stomach disturb his arousal and he fights the urge to giggle. He and Gulf have never talked about their future or settling down, so the mention of marriage is a surprise. A thrilling surprise, even if this is just a silly role-playing game.

Avoiding Gulf’s eyes so as not to end up blushing, Mew clears his throat a second time and addresses Gulf, but with his eyes on the latter’s boots.

“Then ask for anything within my power to give you. A deed, even.”

This time Gulf allows his mouth to form an almost smirk as he looks at Mew beneath his lashes.

“I came a long way, your highness. I’m tired & dirty. I wish to join you in your royal bath. But I want you to bathe me, my prince.”

\--

The ancestral villa they rented has an indoor stone-tiled pool that resembles the personal bathhouses of royals. Gulf’s eyes sparkle when he sees the pool filled with floating petals of various colorful flowers. Mew truly outdid himself.

But the sparkle is soon replaced by a lusty glaze as Mew emerges from the other side with his robe undone, revealing the entire center of his naked body... his luminous white skin like a sliver of light between royal blue garments, his pecs protruding, and his still-unerect cock looking soft among silk.

With the pool between them, Mew slowly goes down the steps, dipping one foot and then the other into the water. The sight takes Gulf’s breath away— Mew’s amazing body is revealed more as he submerges in water little by little, and his robe dramatically floats around him like multi-colored wings.

The water is chest deep, and when Mew has both his feet on the pool floor, he starts moving towards Gulf’s side. The boy stands transfixed as Mew glides in water towards him. And when Mew starts marching up the steps to get to him, Gulf snaps out of his trance and quickly removes his boots.

Now standing in front of Gulf, Mew lets his wet robes fall off his body, leaving him completely naked. Gulf wanted to devour him right there and then, but the prince can only be touched when permission is given.

Mew sees the searing lust in Gulf’s eyes and tortures him further by flashing a sinister smile.

Mew loosely wraps his arms around Gulf’s waist to undo the latter’s leather obi belt. His naked body’s contact with Gulf’s garments causes him to grow fully erect.

Gulf’s eyes widen at Mew’s engorged cock and instinctively reaches for it but Mew slaps his hand away.

“Soldier, behave or I will have your head.”

“You can have my little head any time, my prince.”

Mew gives Gulf a warning look. Gulf is amused and aroused at the same time, but he ultimately grows impatient when his eyes fall on Mew’s stiff large member once again.

Mew proceeds to disrobe Gulf, pleased that he’s wearing a sackcloth tunic for an undergarment and nothing else. Mew sees Gulf’s dick pushing against the thin cloth and decides to leave the tunic on for now.

Grabbing hold of Gulf’s hands, Mew leads him to the pool, observing how the water wets Gulf’s tunic with each step down. Once Gulf is completely drenched, Mew pushes him back up until he could see Gulf’s cock beneath the soaked tunic.

Mew climbs up to Gulf’s level, removes the bandana on his head and uses it to blindfold Gulf.

“No one is allowed to see the prince on his knees.”

Gulf bites his lower lip as he anticipates Mew’s next move.

Mew guides Gulf back to the pool steps and pushes him down to sit on the second step. Gulf is submerged in the water from the waist down, but as Mew lifts his tunic, Gulf’s cock rises above water level.

Pushing Gulf’s legs apart, Mew positions himself in between. He takes Gulf’s cock in his mouth with one hand and plays with his balls underwater with the other.

The cold hand caressing his balls and the hot mouth engulfing his cock are sending Gulf on the edge. Blindfolded, Gulf’s senses are concentrated on his genitals as Mew plays with him.

“Mew, please-“

“Mew? Do you want to be executed?”

“I-I’m sorry, my prince. Please let me see you and touch you. Please, please aaah!”

Gulf throws his head back as Mew starts sucking him in full vacuum force and gently scraping his nails on Gulf’s balls underwater.

Feeling the continuous throbbing of Gulf’s hard cock, Mew suddenly releases Gulf from his mouth and moves up to remove his blindfold. As he leans his body on Gulf, the latter attacks him with a torrid kiss.

“Soldie-“

Mew abandons his protest when he feels Gulf’s hot tongue in his mouth. His supposed dominance forgotten as they kiss messily like inexperienced and horny young boys. Gulf even pulls at Mew’s hair to emphasize his hunger. The tables have turned and it is Mew who is now furiously impatient.

“Ride me like you’re chasing an enemy on horseback, soldier. Only this time, chase your orgasm.”

At any given time they would both laugh at this statement, but they are too consumed with lust to pause for laughter.

Mew turns them both around until he is the one seated on the pool’s highest step. He grabs the tub of moisturizing cream from the basket of bath products near them and rubs a palmful of it on his iron hard cock before steadying it to align with Gulf‘s wet hole. Gulf pushes himself down little by little, both of them releasing heavy breaths until Gulf is seated fully on Mew’s thighs.

As Gulf expands and adjusts to Mew’s full girth, the latter uses both his thumbs to stimulate Gulf’s nipples, rubbing them in circles. Gulf moans loudly and retaliates by riding Mew with all the leg and hip power he has as an athlete. At this point, Mew has joined in the noisemaking... their moans and hisses bounce off the walls of the poolroom.

“Gulf, look at me.”

From his head thrown back, Gulf moves to rest his forehead on Mew’s, this time grinding on his Phi deeper and slow instead of the earlier furious riding. Their eyes lock. All roles dropped as they look intently at each other.

“Do you see, Gulf? Do you see it now?”

“Y-yes... You’ve always loved me. You’ve always been mine, Khun Phi.”

“Always yours.”

Filled with triumphant joy, Gulf claims Mew’s mouth with all connotations of possession and love. Mew then grabs onto Gulf’s waist and happily thrusts with all his might upwards and deeper into Gulf like he has never done before.

The wet friction of their bodies and the constant hit on his sweet spot causes Gulf to explode all over their chests.

Mew runs a hand over his stained chest and shoves it inside his mouth to taste Gulf— a sight that makes Gulf want to orgasm a second time.

As Gulf licks around Mew’s cum-smeared lips, Mew slams into him once, twice... and he finally shoots his load inside his lover.

After they’ve calmed down and their breaths even out, the lovers decide to take an actual dip in the pool. They kiss and kiss and kiss while their bodies are pressed and soaked together underwater.

The silkiness their skin feels in water, disrupted by hardened nipples and cocks, soon becomes unbearable. They jerk each other off until they release and their cum is one with the pool water.

They continue kissing until Mew decides to pull back.

“Yai Nong, let’s get out of the water. Our hands and feet are starting to get wrinkly.”

“I’m going to fuck you and love you until you’re old and all wrinkly. Happy anniversary, Khun Phi.”

Mew stares lovingly at his beautiful young boyfriend, overjoyed by his candidness in expressing his commitment to Mew. It wasn’t too long ago when Mew, overcame with fear for the boy’s future, almost made the mistake of letting Gulf go.

“I know I’m older but I have great skin, so you just might become all wrinkly first. Besides, you could get chubby when you give up sports, so hello stretchmarks and loose skin!”

“Tsk. I get insulted for being romantic.” Gulf pouts, but only because he knows he always gets kissed by his Phi whenever he pouts.

And he did get kissed. And kissed. And kissed.

“I’m going to marry you when it becomes legal, Yai Nong. How’s that on your romantic scale?”

Gulf’s grin is getting embarrassingly big so he pulls down Mew underwater with him where he kisses him again. And again. And again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. :-) 
> 
> Here's a chaptered fic for MewGulf lovers/waanjais out there. This is based on an original fic that I wrote last year. I won't be able to upload all chapters at once because I'm revising the original fic to incorporate the characters of MewGulf et al. and the befitting context/concept. Please don't hesitate to leave comments. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3
> 
> I’m on twt @HanNaChoKim   
> I’d be happy to have waanjai moots. I know my account is dedicated to SHINee but i like having multi friends (I hate fan wars anyway hehe) :-)


End file.
